


Water Valve

by MysShadowDragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Bonding, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, a lot of unwilling things, also surprise guest stars, as much as i want them to be happy, be miserable with me, btw did i mention this all goes horribly wrong, but its nice in the beginning!, ha its both accurate and a pun, i mean this aint no sunshine and rainbows pairing, its really a topic thats a focus but heavily skirted around, thats not an option im giving them, things get pretty questionable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysShadowDragon/pseuds/MysShadowDragon
Summary: A dangerous injury leaves both Anakin and Obi-wan tied together in a way deeper then any Jedi is meant to be. You could say the force works in mysterious ways but Obi-wan struggles against what it seems to have in mind while Anakin flounders under the pressure of too many secrets and the crushing emotions that follow both.





	1. Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I'll be brief and speedy, this story is already 75% complete with its other half being nearly 40,000 words long, it just needing to be cleaned up and prepped for show which i'm quite bad at. Grammar is not my strong suit so hopefully the story itself makes up for that! I will also mention that this story becomes quite lemon-y and has scenes of questionable morality later on. So please with that out of the way enjoy!

“Anakin!” Obi-wan shouted from across the dusty field. They were on some backwater planet along the likes of Atollon or Jedha, Anakin was told before the start of the mission but the chances of actually remembering that information after the massive disaster they’d quite literally crashed into was slim to none if the massive slam he’d gotten on their descent into the atmosphere had anything to say about it.

 “Im getting to it!” Anakin hollered over the sound of blasters continually firing against the hiding places of the Jedi duo. The rocks being pummelled with constant streams of ruby streaks of fire.

 Anakin’s eyes flicked over to what was left of the ship they had been on, it hadn't been much in the first place. Barely any weapons and just enough guts to get them into hyperspace. Certainly not much he could work with in terms of an advantage in this decidedly disadvantageous scenario. 

 Being chased down by vulture droids and shot at by a full squadron of them wasn’t going to be the worst of their problems if they couldn't figure out a plan to quickly ensure none of them brought reinforcements down onto their heads.

 While Anakin sat hunched behind his rock trying to figure out a recipe for success, Obi-wan’s trouble was only starting. As his cover was slowly starting to chip away faster and faster as the blaster fire caught a weak spot that only revealed a weaker point for the laser right behind it to catch and destroy the rock. 

 With his breathing deep and his eyes cast low Obi-Wan looked out through the force to try and gain an upper hand with something, maybe a better hiding spot or chance to at least return the favour. 

 With the force saying little Obi-wan in a spur of measured desperation made a wild sprint towards Anakin’s more solid, larger rock on the other end of the field. His brilliant lightsaber making fast arcs and swoops to catch the many bolts directed at his person.

 Anakin noticing his masters dash to safety stood up with the crack and hiss of his own lightsaber igniting to try and draw away some of the ire placed completely on Obi-wan’s shoulders. 

 With a final sprint Obi-wan made a sliding fall into cover as Anakin dropped back under in tandem leaving his lightsaber ignited and above the rock to try and possibly confuse the simple minded droids, no matter the small chance of that actually happening. 

 “Well this isn’t the warm welcome I was looking forward too after that stellar landing” Obi-Wan dryly muttered as he gently tried to brush off some of the larger dust spots off of his robes while awkwardly leaned against the rock. Anakin only levelled him with a flat look of mild irritation. 

 After a moment of composure from both of the Jedi Anakin spoke up, “So Master, got any brilliant ideas how to get us out of this?”

 “I thought the spontaneous plans were your area of expertise” Obi-wan lightly smirked as he drawled the sentence out to get the best reaction out of Anakin.

 “Hey at least they’re a plan.” Anakin tried to defend.

 “Jumping from whatever ledge you find to hopefully surprise the enemy is not what many would call a plan.” Obi-wan shot back in return while he was carefully scanning the area around themselves. 

 “Master, a plan about now would be great, they’re starting to advance…” As Anakin was saying the sentence a droid head popped out above them blocking out the sun and casting a shadow over the two. 

 The droids head was fast to fall to Anakin’s blade, the movement causing Anakin to pop out from the shelter just the smallest amount. 

 The blaster fire was instantaneously upon him with the droids computers auto-locking onto the Jedi in their midst. Anakin’s blade blurring into a blue shield, desperately trying to push back the rapid life threatening bolts headed his way.

 Anakin’s blade work was exceptional but, his guard was failing under the onslaught of droids causing him to start to bodily dodge the bolts that his blade didn't catch for him. His entire stance being forced closer and closer to the ship wreck that laid behind him.

 In a moment of fatigue that the droids would never understand Anakin let one shot slip past his guard only to feel the weight of Obi-wan smashing into him taking the bolt that should have by all rights gone straight through his lung forcing him in to an excruciatingly long and painful death.

 Both of them collapsed back onto the sandy ground with a low groan but only Anakin scrambled back up, now covering for both of them. His desperation now clear, his movements more jerky and jagged in nature. The blade flying with strength behind each movement rather then the fluid grace of earlier.

 “Obi-Wan! Get up! We need to move _now_.” Anakin gritted out between his teeth. A nasty scowl starting to grace his brow. 

 A low moan was his answer before he felt Obi-wan’s hands on his hip using his body as a leverage to help himself off the ground like a loth cat climbs up to a roof.

 “Can’t even have a moments peace with you can I?” Obi-wan grunts towards Anakin as he positions himself back to back with Anakin in order to support himself. His arm hanging lower then normal with a dull glitter of repressed pain hiding behind the fire of the fight that lit his eyes.

“Move towards the ship as quick as you can, I cant keep this up for much longer.” Anakin spits out between his heavy breathing.

 The movement was slow going, but they ended up close enough to the hull of the ship that Obi-wan was ready for what was to come next. He heard Anakin extinguish his lightsaber as the cue and with a swift movement the two swapped places. Anakin facing the grey of the hull and Obi-wan looking out at the hoard of assembled enemies.

 With two snaps the blue blades re-ignited at slightly different times giving the impression of a duel blade but, one blade was jammed hilt deep into metal while the other defended the two Jedi hidden behind its gleam.

Anakin’s blade must have been almost half way through the side of the ship when a small bolt went wild after being shot. Flying straight onto the ships engines.

Anakin had half a second to realize what had happened before an explosion rocked the air around the Jedi throwing debris straight up into the air, the Jedi only barely protected by Anakin as he had hastily thrown a force push in the direction of the ship. Hoping to all hell that it’d push the blast away from them.

 The explosion had thrown the droids backwards by feet giving the two Jedi a precious minute to recover from the explosion that had blow up quite literally in their faces.

 The recovery was for naught though because just as Obi-Wan thought he had grounded himself enough to continue he heard the pained yell of Anakin right behind him. The pain shot through his own body next.

 Both Jedi slumped together leaning heavily on each others backs, it was the only thing keeping the both of them from hitting the ground in a dull thump.

 Obi-wan looked down to where the massive amount of pain was radiating from only to see a rod going cleanly through his lower ribcage. The blood was the next to come, blossoming from the wound and bubbling up his throat making him choke and sputter on it in an effort to draw in air.

 He could feel Anakin up against his back raggedly breathing and weakly trying to move. Obi-Wan was still frozen his eyes locked onto the random piece of metal that had successfully pinned both himself and Anakin. Effectively killing both of them when the blaster fire started and neither of them were able to defend.

 His shock was radiating out into the force, all but his natural shielding ripped from him. His ability to grasp the force was weak. He could vaguely feel Anakin’s anger and pain pulsating through the force behind him but couldn’t pay attention to it with his mind drifting so dangerously.

 Rather his mind was upon the injustice of it all. Making it through countless battles, countless years and innumerable hardships and when the time of his death is at hand the force hadn’t even twitched. Not even the slightest warning of what was to come.

 Jedi were trained to rejoice in the force when their time to pass had come but, honestly how do you train yourself for such a situation when you never knew if you’d die in your sleep or cut down by an enemy? 

 It was a good thing. There is no death, there is the force.

 What a load of garbage Obi-wan couldn't help but think, the force hadn’t even tried to help him. It wasn't helping him dull the pain. It had abandoned both of them in their most crucial time. 

 As another wave of pain and blood escaped his body his ire rose from deep within his heart. The same part that still felt the pain and anger at losing so many others. Qui-gon and the damn Sith, Bant and Garen both of them dying during the war, Satine being murdered by the same Sith that haunted him. Each and every Jedi lost was a sibling slaughtered in this forsaken war. Had they all felt this way, abandoned in their time of need?

 This could not possibly what the force had in mind for him. His hands clenched around his lightsaber as tight as he could grasp it.

 The lightsaber is his life, he’d certainly told Anakin that enough times, he didn’t want to drop it. What a thing to train into Jedi who were peacemakers. 

 Your life is a weapon, a very elegant weapon but, one none the less. The force would use you and then discard you like a broken piece of garbage once your use was spent.

 His gape turned into a teeth filled snarl at his thoughts, the blood still escaping his mouth making him look quite feral with his clothes dirty and his weapon clenched in his fists. His own Blood splattering his chest and face.

 Through the traitorous force he could feel Anakin's anger go up a notch as his body was wracked with pain filled coughs as he struggled to draw in air. 

 Obi-wan’s anger rising to match the powerful emotions coming from the wronged Jedi behind him as well. 

 It was a thing to behold, two Jedi gruesomely pinned together with a splinter of metal larger then the average human child. Both supporting each others weight, blood of the other smearing the back of their clothes, facing a platoon of droids. Both faces were twisted into ugly snarls of anger and betrayal at the situation. Both of them unwittingly thinking the same things, in perfect tandem.

 That was when the droids recovered. When the droids tried to resume their attack on the injured Jedi pair. 

 Anakin heard the droids while Obi-wan saw them, it didn't matter to either of them. It was like they weren't missing any of their senses at all with the force raging around them both. Subjugated and pushed under both of their fearsome wills. The force had seemed like all it wanted to do was escape their grasp like rain in the palm of a hand but together both Anakin and Obi-wan snatched it and pushed it and moved it to work for them. 

 It was such an effort on both parties that the very air around them crackled with energy and the dirt and sand that lay around slowly picked up speed into whipping around them. 

 Anakin’s eyes were closed, Obi-wan eyes were wide open glinting dangerously at the redirected source of his anger, the droids. Had you been close enough to the dangerous duo you would have seen his eyes to be such a brilliant and vibrant blue you could have sworn that they had a light of their own. 

 His eyes flickered over every enemy in the battlefield, taking in what the issue was. Behind both of them random pieces of junk and debris started their ascent into the air. The force was so bright around them both. If any force sensitive were to pass by the miserable planet they were on you would have practically been able to see them from space. As it were their actions were like a beacon in the force. Gathering in a way that made it seem like a tremendous event was taking place.

 It was sudden. Both Anakin and Obi-wan aggressively stood up to their maximum height, smashing against each others backs in order to keep balanced and force themselves upward towards the sky. Both of them ignoring the pain that practically crippled them.

 All the force activity in the area stopped, the rocks and garbage dropping with loud clatters and the dust settling back into place. The crackling air seemed to pulse once more before returning to the owners in a rush. 

 With a conjoined yell both Anakin and Obi-wan smashed the force down onto the individual droids around the field, causing the screams of metal to be heard and a dust cloud to loom over the once battlefield as all the enemies had been crumpled into their own personal craters created by the force of them impacting the ground. 

 Both Jedi gasped, eyes flying open and the strength in their legs failing as they crumpled to the side both feeling the massive amount of power they had conducted that left them both winded and weak. The blood still sluggishly pumping out of them onto each other and the ground now. 

 Anakin moaned slightly as the metal was moved when they hit the ground and Obi-wan had done nothing in response to Anakin’s very loud expletive that followed.

 Anakin weakly tried to move his hand behind him to see if Obi-wan was still breathing but, before his hand reached it’s fumbled destination it too hit the ground as Anakin lost consciousness, following exactly what had happened to Obi-wan the moment the force had finished moving.

 Both Jedi lying limply on the ground, impaled in an unknown world with no ship and no contact. Things were not in their favour but lady luck seemed to be on their side for once.

 Not twenty minutes after the event a ship touched down near them ruffling the hair of the two on the ground but not moving them. A shadow passed over them, covering the sun from reaching them. 

 A person murmured under their breath as he caught a look at what had transpired. 

 “The luck of the devil is what you two have, isn't it.”


	2. Green Gills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous injury leaves both Anakin and Obi-wan tied together in a way deeper then any Jedi is meant to be. You could say the force works in mysterious ways but Obi-wan struggles against what it seems to have in mind while Anakin flounders under the pressure of too many secrets and the crushing emotions that follow both. 
> 
> Startling revelations and odd occurrences are afoot.

Anakin laid there, uncomfortable and in darkness. A weird sensation of nothing and yet something. He didn't feel pressured to get up, no danger and no droids.

Dangerous droids…

Anakin's entire body jerked awake bolting into a sitting position his eyes wide with panic and his force presence flying outwards in an effort to catch any hint of danger.

The machines at his side squealing and squawking with his sudden awareness. Drawing the attention of a local med droid which lumbered up to him.

“Knight Skywalker please return to a resting position. You are safe.” The bot said in a monotone voice informing Anakin as his panicked eyes darted up to meet the lifeless receptors of the bot. He looked at it for a moment before he slowly realized he was safe and that made him take a look around.

His eyes were graced with the  painful white and dull sandy colours of the Jedi healers, somewhere he was unfortunately quite familiar with. With a look down he noticed his legs covered by a simple blanket, his toes twitching underneath slightly moving the blanket around.

A mirthless laugh escaped his throat as he looked down at himself.

“Done it again Skywalker, made it out by the skin of your teeth.” He had been certain they were going to die. The damn metal had gone straight through one of his lungs and they had been in the middle of some forsaken outer rim planet. Obi-wan had already taken a shot for him and then everything blew up.

He’d tried as best as he could to deflect the debris from the exploding ship, to give them cover , but something must have made it past. Obi-wan was hurt already during the entire ordeal…

“OBI-WAN!” Anakin suddenly shouted, startling the poor people outside his door. Anakin’s hands reaching for the blanket, his legs already in motion. They’d both been in a life threatening situation. He had to make sure his failure in covering them hadn’t hurt Obi-wan too badly. He’d never be able to forgive himself if Obi-wan had died under his watch.

“Skywalker, lay down you must.” A grating voice broke through Anakin’s panic causing his head to shoot downwards to look at the approaching familiar face. The taping of his cane gave away Master Yoda if his speech pattern hadn’t already.

“Master Yoda.” Anakin said as his body sagged back down, his feet hanging off the edge of the hospital bed and the blanket haphazardly thrown to the side.

“Find Kenobi you will not, injured you are?” Yoda ending his sentence with a familiar questioning noise. Yoda’s position beside the bed in a firm stance with his cane in front putting Anakin on edge as the words spoken could be one of Yodas many double sided comments.

“What do you mean I wont find him? Is he alright?” Anakin said in a rush ignoring the question of his own personal health. He felt fine.

“Greatly injured Kenobi is, his condition still quite unstable in comparison to your own. Quite odd you think not?” Yoda said calmly

“Unstable? Let me see him.” Anakin persisted in wanting to see Obi-wan. He could almost feel the force through his muddled connection slightly pushing him towards this, as if seeing Obi-wan would help.

“You are well enough to walk?” Yoda asked

“Yes! Now let me go see him!” Anakin starting to get frustrated with the little crotch goblin at the foot of his bed.

“Then you are well enough for a report to the council.” Yoda hummed in agreeance to his own proclamation.

Anakin moved to ignore the unspoken command but something that sounded an awful lot like Obi-wan objected to him ignoring the councils wishes. With a grimace Anakin gracefully stood up, feeling the slight tugs where his wound was and swept a low bow in front of the grand master.

“Of course Master, If you’ll just allow me to get dressed I will be ready to give a report in fifteen minutes.” Anakin said with the slightest disgust ringing in his voice.

As Yoda nodded his consent and hobbled away from Anakin, Anakin actually went about his obligation. Though he took his sweet time to retrieve a new pair of robes and his lightsaber from under the bed.

Being in the healers so many times had it’s advantages such as knowing where they hid everything and how to escape the healers without bumping into anyone who might try and stop him.

Even for all Anakin’s feet dragging and grouchiness at not being able see to Obi-Wan he managed to make it to the Councils chambers in record time with his fore knowledge of escaping the medical wing.

When he was let into the council chambers by the guards out front, the only Masters in the room being Yoda and Kit Fisto, he was immensely relieved at the realization he wasn't about to be interrogated by a chamber that was full of judging council members.

Nobody on the council seemed to care for his brand of rashness, not that this particular brand was his fault this time.

With a quick pace he trotted to the centre of the room and bowed quickly before righting himself and giving both Masters a respectful greeting.

“You look very good Anakin, are you sure that your feeling alright to do this?” Kit gently intoned as the first person to move eyeing Anakin with a light eye.

“Absolutely Master, I feel fine. Very little left over damage.” Anakin briskly replied his eyes on the Nautolan's concerned gaze. Yoda quietly hummed in response to the answer before also eyeing Anakin head to toe like he was some sort of puzzle. It was almost enough to make Anakin self-conscious

“Odd, very odd indeed. Know how long you were healing for, you do not?” Yodas inquiry confused Anakin.

Why would master Yoda be bringing up his healing speed. He knew he healed fast but everyone knew that it was a part of having the high midiclorian count that tended to stitch him up rather quickly. Of all people he would have thought that master Yoda would not have questions as a recipient of the same kind of treatment with his own rather large count.

“No master but I imagine not very long.” Anakin replied after his confusion passed. A snort from Master Fisto brought all of it right back.

“Not very long indeed Anakin, you were out for nary a day and a half. You were punctured through a lung, not an easy remedy for that kind of wound yet here you are standing like you pulled a muscle.” Kit Fisto stood and paced around his spot near his chair.

“I heal very fast Master.” Anakin said with a slight hesitance, that was rather fast even for his own rate.

Kit Fisto stopped and turned to stare at Anakin.

“Fast enough that when I found the pair of you bleeding out on the ground to the time it took to get back to coruscant you were very nearly healed already.” Fisto said in an almost admonishing tone.

A wave of shock rolled through Anakin that was way too fast, almost unnaturally so. He struggled to keep his composure in front of the Masters and not pat himself down for remaining injuries. Anything at all to tell him what had happened to his body.

“Enough of this there is, on with the report you promised us Skywalker?” Yoda broke the tense silence.

With a sharp moment Anakin stopped and coughed awkwardly before responding with ‘yes Master’ and starting into his tale.

He mentioned the success of their previous mission of bringing relief supplies to Felucia and the subsequent ambush over the planet he still had no name for. He regaled the Masters in the numbers and the tactics used to try and remove the vulture droids. He went into detail about what he could remember of Obi-wan’s blaster injury and then came the blurry events after the explosion.

“The explosion was a result of a vulture droids aim being miscalculated and striking the rear thrusters igniting the fuel line.” Anakin took a breath between sentences to tamper down on his irritation at his failure.

“The explosion mainly went upwards, throwing most of the damage away from the battle field but the rest I attempted to shove away from myself and Master Kenobi. It mostly succeeded until some debris from the upwards explosion came back down impaling both of us together. Myself through the lung, I don’t know where on Obi-wan but judging from the angle that it was…” Anakin stumbled on his next words his hand unconsciously sneaking towards where he thought the injury would’ve hit Obi-wan. “It most likely hit him in the stomach.” Anakin finished, waiting for any inquires from either master in front of himself.

“We were attempting support each other while also trying to get back up to defend from the vulture droids but neither of our grasps on the force were very strong at that time.” Anakin lightly danced with his words around the truth of it. Neither of them had done anything, he’’d just stared stupidly at their glaring problem sticking out of them.

 _“it was almost like rain…”_ Anakin jerked slightly under the thought. It almost seemed like his Master had just whispered it into his ear quietly. He could almost swear he felt the breath on moving the hair around his ear.

“The force was incredibly hard to reach… almost like rain.” Anakin added cautiously to end his previous sentence. Neither Master reacted to the sentence so neither of them had anything to do with the weird thought.

Yoda nodded once to the statement, thinking about something clearly.

“That was when both Master Kenobi and I surveyed the battle field for the droids that had been knocked offline due to the explosion. I counted twenty-three droids on the field total.” Anakin informed them

This seemed to greatly unsettle the Grand Master as he shifted on his chair drawing both Master Fisto’s attention and Anakin’s own.

“Pinned back to back you were and working with the ship you had been correct?” Yoda suddenly asked his eyes staring deep at Anakin.

“Yes Master Yoda” Anakin said confidently.

Kit Fistos eyes widened at that statement as he suddenly understood a part of the puzzle Yoda was trying to uncover.

“Then how did you know how many droids were on the field?” Fisto picked up Yodas questions seeing that the Master was currently trying to divine something purely by staring straight through Anakin’s soul.

“What?” Anakin confused answer.

“You were pinned to Kenobi, facing away from the battle field. How did you count the droids?” Fisto’s insistent voice hammered away at Anakin.

“I— I must’ve have counted them before we got turned around…” Anakin’s more shaky response that was filled with false bravado was only an opening so that the two Masters could hammer until they found what they were looking for.

“That couldn't have been possible and you know it Anakin. Was master Kenobi coherent enough to tell you the number?” Fisto asked again.

Anakin’s mind was going a mile a minute, his head was screaming for an answer that he didn't even realize he needed. His memory seemed flawless. It just was. How was it possible that he could see them? He couldn't have moved even if he had tried! Obi-wan certainly had not been aware enough to even make a noise, because through the entire ordeal he hadn’t made even a pained squeal or angry yell.

Anakin’s silence was enough for Masters Yoda and Fisto to look at each other in worry. They had both felt the ongoings of the battle the two had through the force and the outcome was turning out to be very worrisome indeed.

“He must have Master. My memories may not be entirely accurate Masters.” Anakin admitted quietly as he tried to make sense of the problem himself. One of the few things he’d always counted on was his own minds stability and minimal chance of it tricking him.

“This meeting adjourned it must be until Master Kenobi’s voice we have.” Yoda’s stick came down on the floor like a gavel shocking Anakin out of his internal struggle.

“Of course Masters. I will take my leave.” Anakin bowed lowly and made for a sharp exit before Yoda’s voice once again stopped him in his tracks.

“Going to see Obi-Wan you are?” He asked

Anakin grimaced slightly expecting to be shut down again for trying to visit.

“Yes Master.”

“Tell him that see him, the council wishes.” Yoda said while waving his hand lightly in dismissal

The relief at not being denied rushed through Anakin and he quickly yelled a ‘ _yes Master’_ as he practically ran down the halls.

When he arrived at the healers wing he stopped briefly to launch himself out into the force to find Obi-wan only to feel like he had a bucket of water dumped onto his head. As quick as it came it disappeared as he back peddled out of the force. His shock at the cold and the feelings left him huffing and patting himself down.

“What in the sith hells was that?” Anakin quietly mumbled to himself as he found himself dry and warm.

He much more carefully expanded tendrils out into the force, feeling around to find the answer to his question only to find when he tried to find Obi-wan he was seemingly everywhere. It was almost painful to try and interpret what the force was telling him. Obi-wan seemed to be in two places at once greatly confusing Anakin in his mission of finding the man.

One spot was practically on top of him and the other happened to be down a hallway. The first one obviously wasn't true for the bedridden Obi-wan so Anakin ignored the feeling and traipsed down the hallway still feeling an almost phantom cold feeling from his plunge into the force.

When he got to the door that held Obi-wan he stopped for a moment swearing he could hear talking behind the door. Not wanting to interrupt anything important he knocked gently on the door waiting for a response. Nothing came for a full minute so he decided that who ever it was could effectively go screw themselves.

He opened the door slowly into the darkness of the room and Anakin couldn't help but wonder why on earth the lights would be out. As he opened the door further he saw a green tinge to the dark room which only spelled bad for Obi-wan and Anakin couldn't help it. He threw the door open in haste to try and confirm what he thought wasn't true.

With his rise in emotions so too did the voice he kept hearing but he paid it no mind as his mind was fully glued to the green tower of liquid in the centre of the room that held a grievously injured Obi-Wan Kenobi. A batca tank, how could he have not realized he was in the Intensive care area of the Healers.

The gaping hole in his chest just ever so slightly closed and his entire body littered with bruises and marks from the battle, the blaster bolt still seen on his shoulder.

Anakin moved as if almost possessed towards the tank his hand reaching out towards the body floating limply in the liquid. Dragging his feet and eyes glued to the only source of light in the room. The force raging under his skin, practically jumping out of his outstretched hand.

Anakin’s mind was numb with shock and disappointment all over again, seeing his master in such a state was like a slap to the face and all because he couldn't stop a measly metal rod was even worse. He felt like the scum of the lowest levels of Coruscant.

He hesitated just before touching the glass his hand frozen as his mind but the force had other plans in mind and moved his arm for him in his shock.

It was like pure electricity had blown through him causing him to blink furiously to try and see the cause of his perpetual confusion. The force was rattling about the room like raging sea stunning Anakin even more.

It was a vision in green and when he looked around his eyes locked on with startling blue, below him. It took Anakin a few seconds to process what he was seeing before his eyes widened.

He was looking down at himself, his body openly staring up at him too as if trying to process what was happening desperately too. When it seemed to click as well its jaw seemed to hit the ground even farther as it jammed its hands into its face looking at them like a newborn would.

Anakin’s mind took a few seconds to catch up as well before he looked down to see where he currently was. Green. Thats all he could bloody see, green and his chest.

He did a double take or as best as he could considering he couldn't move as he looked at his chest again only to see still healing marks of battle and pale mostly untouched skin. Nothing like his own chest.

His mind finally made the leap and he made eye contact with his body before everything exploded. Yet again. This time caused by himself admittedly as his emotions flared to new heights never seen before the force only reacting to the surge.

The shattering of the glass that lanced out every direction was enough to sting and draw blood but a very large fireball of electronics that were scattered around the room went up as well cooking everything else.

When everything settled back down, the fires merrily crackling to their own tune and the dust covering every inch of the small room, Anakin attempted to pick himself out of the puddle of Bacta fluid he’d found himself unceremoniously dropped into.

He slipped a few times as he tried to find dry ground but failed miserably, but using his robes to give himself some grip on the slick floor granted him the much needed leverage to push himself back up into a sitting position.

He quickly looked back down to his hand which still had the robe clenched in its fist and went to patting himself down. It was 100% him again. Clothes and all.

A rustling drew his eyes from the glorious sight of his own clothes to see an Obi-wan lightly propping himself up against a machine that was blackened from the fire still lightly burning onto of it. All signs of Obi-wan’s injuries were gone, vanished into creamy pale skin again like a distant dream.

When Anakin’s eyes lighted onto Obi-wan's head like magic Obi-wan’s eyes turned to meet Anakin’s. They stared at each other for a light moment. Steel against Fire.

“The council wants to speak with me?” Obi-wan asked sounding like he had cotton in his mouth.


	3. Rivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, it's dramatic. Dont worry though the next Chapter more then makes up for the short little piece this is.

That was the first thing out of Obi-wan which just made Anakin want to slap him upside the head. They had as far as he could tell just swapped bodies for a few seconds there and Obi-wan’s first sentence was the message that Yoda had gifted to him to tell Obi-wan.

Anakin’s eyes went dagger focused as he looked at Obi-wan again. The slightly dazed man was had his head rolling backwards a bit.

“How did you know that? I didn't tell you.” Anakin asked suspicion rising in every inch of his body.

“I—“ Obi-wan was cut off as the door slammed open and Jedi healers poured into the exploded room.

The healers took a quick look around the room and jumped into action, putting out fires, ordering for droids and helping Anakin and Obi-wan up from the puddle on the ground.

They ended up being jostled around for ten minutes, never able to fully talk to each other. Anakin’s thoughts were whirling like one of the worst Tatooine sandstorms and Obi-wan faked calm as both of them tried to figure out what exactly had happened in the room they had left in shambles.

The next time the two came face to face was in a private room in the healers wing, both of them dressed and clean in new robes. The scratches from the glass exploding either gone or lightly bandaged.

The silence between the two was palatable as they entered and waited for medical bots to leave. The bots left with a message saying that they were to remain seated and calm while a guest came to visit them. The minute the bots left Anakin’s mouth was moving.

“How did you know?” Anakin asked quickly

Obi-wan had the most pathetic look on his face as he tried to find the right words.

“I don't think I know.” Obi-wan replied quietly, almost as if he was unsure if even those words were right.

“What do you mean you _don't think you know!_ I figured that type of question would be easy to answer!” Anakin’s voice started to rise, his hand gestures already starting.

“I mean Anakin that I don't know.”

Anakin let out a loud huff and threw his hands up into the air. “Something’s happened and you can't say a damn thing about it? Great help you are you know that?” Anakin’s voice tinged with the bitterness of a lemon.

“Maybe you should ask yourself some questions for a change instead of coming to me for answers.” Obi-wan sniped back

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” Anakin growled back

“You know exactly what I mean!” Obi-wan was obviously starting to get frustrated his composure failing. Cracking under the weight of the mystery’s that were pilling up, hitting the both of them hard.

“Quit talking in riddles!” Anakin threw back

“What riddles Anakin!” The shouting match had started, nothing of importance being thrown between the other as tempers frayed and questions were left un-answered.

What eventually broke the tension in the room just so happened to be the door sliding open letting in a whoosh of fresh air from the hall.

“Much to discuss we have, come with me.” Master Yoda said from the door entrance, his face grave and his ears high.

Both Jedi in the room stood as one and silently followed the slow master towards a more private chamber. Irritation rolling out of both of them as they tried to purge the feelings but the question of what was going on only brought everything back to the front of their thoughts.

Yoda ended up leading them to his private quarters and into his meditation room as he sat both of them down on the floor while he climbed upon his own cushion and made himself comfortable and the Anakin and Obi-wan below him squirmed with discomfort.

Yoda left them to mull in their thoughts while he briefly closed his eyes as he took a moment to gather his words for the conversation to come.

“A disturbance in the force there was. In the centre you two. A change there has been.” Yoda intoned quietly as he poked and prodded at the two in front of him with the force.

“Master I fail to follow?” Obi-wan lightly said

A loud whack to the head was all that followed as Yoda’s stick came down onto Obi-wan’s head. Obi-wan mouth shut fast with a click of his teeth and his head drooped like he’d been throughly chastised.

Anakin stared openly at what he’d just seen. Obi-wan being put down harshly into his place like he was nothing more then a naughty Padawan rather then the actual Master he was. If he wasn't afraid of the same treatment from the Grand Master he would have been on the ground laughing.

“A dangerous mistake you have both made, one that could harm much and change more.” Yoda’s eyes opened and he stared looking at both of them like they had a massive burden on their shoulders. Yoda’s hand moved to the top of his cane as he gently rested his weight onto it.

“You have decided to take a path less traveled by even the foolhardy. Two rivers, diverged, crashing against each other to form a deep lake. Deeper it becomes the more you explore.” Serenity was in Yoda’s voice but tension seemed to run high in the room.

“Always a darkness lies, within a lake made of two.”

It was ominous was the least Anakin could say, it was almost certainly a warning but about the question that was begging to be answered. He could feel Obi-wan’s eyes glancing at him but he felt no inclination to return the favour at the moment as he sat with laser focus on the Grand Master and the words he spoke.

“Know not of what you two have done do you?” Yoda asked moving the creeping dread he had been throwing into the room into an even deeper hole.

Anakin didn't bother looking at Obi-wan knowing that he would take charge and ask the questions that needed to be asked. It was one of Obi-wan’s skills.

“No Master Yoda.”

A grunt from Yoda’s part seemed to be him being disappointed but not surprised.

“Blood and Emotion, common in use with the Sith.” When the word Sith dropped from the Grand Masters mouth the temperature in the room must have plummeted for both of the Jedi on the floor. Yoda would never bring the Sith into this unless they had done something unthinkable.

Anakin’s hands clenched tight around his pants, holding them till his knuckles were white from blood loss. Obi-wan was not far behind with his back stiffening and his hands starting to wring.

Yoda eyed them once more with a critical eye. “Even now you do not fully see, both requirements you fulfilled. Sealed you are within a trap of your own doing.”

“Master you cant possibly be saying what I think you are, we did nothing of the sort. Neither of us would ever—“ Obi-wan trailed off as he struggled to even find the words for this wild accusation.

“We did not complete a Sith ritual.” He ended strongly, Anakin's head bobbing in agreement as his throat felt too parched to speak at having such an idea like that levied on to them. He felt like he should raving mad at such an outlandish claim but something deep within him doused the fire before it could even reach the size of a candle.

“For debate this is not. Sense within you both the changes, quite clear they are.” Yoda spoke calmly

An unclean feeling washed over Anakin in waves as he started to make the connections. His eyes dashed towards Obi-wan who was currently patting at his stomach with this disgusted look on his face. His brow scrunched in extreme displeasure and loathing. Fear rose unaided within Anakin as he tried not to think of the possible disaster they had landed themselves into.

“What did we do?” Anakin’s slightly faster then normal voice shot out as his fear of the unknown consequences started to run rampant in his head.

“Ancient this is, not seen in many millennia from the Sith. Never from a Jedi. A tying of two this is.”

If it was even possible Obi-wan’s face became whiter then even before as he heard that they were the first to break the code in such a manner. Anakin only tried to comprehend the backwards words that their personal herald was saying.

“A connection of power… Two rivers becoming one lake.” Yoda finished with solemnity.

A sharp gasp came from Obi-wan who immediately threw himself into the force’s soothing waves only for Anakin to double over as if he’d been punched snapping Obi-wan back out of the force like an elastic band. Obi-wan stared at Anakin like his entire world was collapsing because of him.

“Master Yoda! There must be a way to undo this! We did not mean this at all!” Obi-wan was practically grovelling at Yoda’s seat as he desperately tried to control what was left of his world, he couldn’t let his emotions out into the force the same way as before. He was trying but it just kept bouncing back leaving Obi-wan spiralling out of control more and more.

“Permanent this is.” Yoda said with an air finality.

At those words it was like he’d just found an off switch for Obi-wan as he just sat back and stared numbly at the wall behind Master Yoda. Barely even breathing, eyes not moving. Just staring with a glazed look in his eyes.

Anakin finally got off the ground from where the mysterious punch had left him. His blood was racing from the hit and the cold feeling was gone as he felt warmer then he had in ages. Anakin watching the currently lifeless Obi-wan as Anakin just wasn’t making the full jump to the conclusion that had left Obi-wan paralyzed yet. His eyes turned to the solemn Yoda who was watching them both.

“Whats happened to us?” Anakin finally asked the question plain and simple.

“You are both one with the force, bound together by the tightest knot. The power of both shared as one.”

“What” Was Anakin’s dumbfounded answer.


	4. Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: A bit of something that could be considered non-con and not lemon but borders on that line. This is where the story really starts it's issues.

Yoda had sent the stunned duo back to their shared quarters when both men had seemed to have reached their limits. Now the two were awkwardly sitting at the small table attempting to eat without making eye contact.

Obi-wan was still pale in the face and had this constant shiver running through his body that had Anakin been more aware of anything other than his own shock he might have been concerned. Anakin's mechanical hand kept clenching and un-clenching repetitively, almost timed perfectly as he tried to ignore the force and ignore the person across from him. Trying to huddle away in his own mind but not doing so very successfully as his mind was just as dangerous as reality so Anakin was stuck in an odd kind of limbo. 

The tension was thick enough you could cut it with a spork. The ticking of the Chrono, the only noise in the entire complex. Maybe had you strained you could hear the hustle and bustle of the Jedi arriving and leaving on missions through the door in the living area.

A chair suddenly screeched breaking the relative silence. Obi-wan stood up with a start, barely any food eaten at all. He mechanically went to put his dish away before turning to leave and mumbling a quite good night.

“Master wait!” Anakin cried out suddenly, not exactly sure why but not wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

“What!” Obi-wan snarled back at Anakin surprising them both. Obi-wan's hand flew to his face to try and cover his eyes as his stoic mask broke slightly. Anakin was wildly taken aback by the clear show of emotion from his Jedi master. 

“I— Never mind, whats wrong with you?” Anakin tossed his other idea out the window in favour of cracking a bit more into this mystery he’d just uncovered.

“Whats wrong…” He moved his hand so he could stare at Anakin like he’d lost his mind. “Anakin we were just told that we’ve just accidentally used one of the darkest most volatile Sith rituals and you're wondering whats wrong?”

Anakin barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “No not that, I obviously know that's a problem—“

“I think your underestimating the size of this ‘problem’” Obi-wan cut in causing Anakin to huff

“I'm asking you whats wrong. Whats with the snappiness?” Anakin finally cut out. 

“It’s nothing Anakin don't worry about it.” Obi-wan dismissed with a wave of his hand, causing Anakin to only want to figure it out more if Obi-wan was going to be so evasive about it.

Anakin stood up and started to move towards his master, “It's not nothing master! This could be important!” Anakin pleaded only grating on Obi-wan’s nerves more.

“Drop it Anakin.” Obi-wan turned to leave again only for Anakin to grab on to his upper arm whirling him back around. 

“No! I won’t, if it's connected to this whole mess I want to know!” Anakin demanded again tightening his grip on Obi-wan to prevent him from slipping away.

“I said DROP IT!” Obi-wan yelled while shoving Anakin away with the force, launching him into the far wall. A low groan from Anakin was muffled by the floor as his head spun with the force of the impact and the returned feeling of like someone had driven a speeder straight into him.

“Ah! I'm sorry Anakin!” Obi-wan was kneeling down beside Anakin attempting to help him roll over. 

Anakin let out a low chuckle before wincing as it hurt his ribs, his eyes looking up at Obi-wan with a smart fire.

“That was one hell of a push, I think you need to learn a little more control, a session of Meditation might help with that.” Anakin humorously wheezed out the sentence that mirrored the one he’d gotten lectured with so many times. Honestly, he should have been mad that Obi-wan had pushed him like that, but he just was tickled pink at the blackmail he’d just received. 

Obi-wan angry enough to act on his emotions, how uncivilised. The thought was enough to send him into another fit of pained laughter. 

“Anakin! Stop laughing and tell me what is hurt!” Obi-wan indignant voice cut through Anakin’s delirious mind.

“I'm going to be bruised for a bit but other than that I think somebody may have ran their speeder over me but that also might be a side effect.” Anakin remarked with a bit of comedy flair.

A whoosh of air escaped Obi-wan as relief settled throughout. “I'm very sorry, I didn't at all mean to do that. I only meant to put you off balance not throw you…” Obi-wan admitted quietly as if mainly trying to confirm with himself.

Anakin with a little help from Obi-wan managed to prop himself back up against the wall he’d hit. His eyes taking in the frazzled appearance of his master.

“I'm thinking it was a side effect…” Anakin said trying to break his master's self-pity party he was throwing.  
“Why on earth do you keep saying side effect?” This time it was Anakin turn to stare at his master like he’d lost his marbles.

They stared at each other like that for quite a bit before a quiet ‘oh’ left Obi-wan’s mouth and he was suddenly back to the verge of panic.

“I didn't mean too!” He very nearly shouted he looked like he was going to be sick.

“Master you need to calm down…” Anakin said gently, trying to calm the irate master. It was a task he’d never think he’d need to accomplish, but now that he has to he's not entirely sure on what to do.

“I can't Anakin!” This time he did shout, he was going through a full panic and if it wasn't so pressing Anakin might have taken the time to stop and marvel at the sight. 

“Of course you can, just bleed it off into the force. You're fine, don't worry!” Anakin tried to be helpful only for Obi-wan to look even worse off from his statement.

“I can't though, Anakin I can't do it!” Obi-wan voice taking on a whole new high as his breathing started to spin out of control.

Anakin's eyes shot open at the admission. Obi-wan was unable to vent his emotions like normal. Anakin's first thought was just ‘god if this wasn't so pressing’ before shoving the selfish satisfaction of his master finally understanding his own plight down into a deep recess of his mind. Armed with the new knowledge Anakin was able to leap into action.

He quickly wrapped himself around the breaking Obi-wan, crushing Obi-wan as close to himself as close as possible in order for Obi-wan to be able to feel his own breathing before starting his mantra. 

“Listen to my voice, don’t worry. Breath in and breath out. Deep breaths.” Anakin repeated the same sentence over and over again. Mindlessly adding in encouragements to the slowly improving Obi-wan. 

Anakin could remember his own mother doing this for him when he was little when he’d come home from long hours at the junk shop and in so much pain that he just couldn't do it anymore. Couldn't hold his tears anymore and needed some one to help him through them. This was what he had craved the most since becoming a Jedi. It’s what he greedily grabbed from Padme whenever he could. All because he wasn't like the other Jedi, he couldn't just let go of his emotions into the force. It just never worked like that for him. So he learned to hide that he couldn’t - put on a mask. 

Now to see one of the most stoic Jedi, only second to maybe Master Windu or Master Tiin, break down so utterly and completely, losing that mask they crafted was a huge shock. It only left Anakin with a warm feeling knowing that deep down they were just as emotional as everyone else. He felt the barest hint of embarrassment at feeling like that at a time like this but he couldn't help it. 

Through his musings, he could feel Obi-wan moving around a bit more and so he snapped back into focus and disentangled himself from him.

“Better?” Anakin asked with just the tiniest hint of smugness in his voice.

Obi-wan seemed to take a minute to collect himself before glaring at Anakin just the slightest amount before that too melted off his face and he just looked exhausted. 

“Yes…Thank you.” He ended up murmuring quietly, both grateful and thoroughly embarrassed.

“Good,” Anakin nodded before moving on to more serious topics that needed to be explored. “ you're very obviously not cut off from the force but you can't release into it?” Anakin questioned while silently standing, holding his stomach as he did so.

Obi-wan slowly got up himself brushing off the light dust from the floor, “No I'm most certainly not cut off from it.” His eyes danced up to the spot on the wall that Anakin had hit. “But when I try to commune or release my emotions into it they all get bounced back for a lack of a better word.” 

“But why would that change? I thought this business was supposed to make us more powerful not hinder us?” Anakin questioned

“Anakin this” Obi-wan gestured to both of them “does not bring us power, we don't even know what this is” Obi-wan chastised before turning and walking towards the central room. Anakin was not far behind him.

“I know that Master, I'm not implying anything of the sort.” An indigent whine was the response.

“Either way Anakin a Sith draws their power from emotion. Blocking the ability to release would only make them more powerful.” Obi-wan huffed as he not so elegantly flopped down onto a chair in the room. Sinking into it like a lovers embrace. 

Anakin took a bit more time in selecting his seat, slumping into his taking advantage of Obi-wan not chastising him for bad posture. 

“But even a Sith has to release at some point I’d imagine or else they’d be stark raving mad men with the subtlety of a raging Kryat dragon…” Anakin said noticing the look that Obi-wan threw at him.

“You say that as if it wasn't true already Anakin.” 

Anakin just rolled his eyes, and they say he was the dramatic one.

“Master, be honest there no way the Sith could remain hidden for so many years with out patience,” Anakin repeated pressing his opinion.

“Yes Anakin, but what we did hasn't been seen in millennia, it was most likely a power play by the Sith. Not meant to last by any means or else it would have been in constant use.” Obi-wan said seemingly calm but his words were startling.  
“What are you trying to imply here…” Anakin didn't feel like he was going to like whatever answer came out of Obi-wan’s mouth.

“What I'm saying Anakin is that we may have brought an even longer more painful death upon our heads…” Obi-wan stared at him with eyes nearly devoid of hope.

“Master! We know nothing about this, you don't know anything at all! For all we know it could be rare because it’s hard to accomplish!” Anakin stood up in a fit, refusing to see it like that at all.

“See…right there is what I'm talking about!” Obi-wan stood to match him, staring at him eye to eye.

“What?” Anakin said in confusion. That word seemed to be his favourite thing lately. It encompassed the ordeal they were going through it seemed.

“Your emotions are getting the better of you! You're falling prey to this damn thing too!” Obi-wan raised his voice again, almost losing his composure again before taking a deep breath.

Anakin laughed explosively at Obi-wan perceived problem. “Mas-Master…Are you sure your okay?” Anakin said between breaths.

“Anakin stop laughing!” Obi-wan was nearly in a fit, Anakin could almost imagine him stomping his foot like a small child sending Anakin into clapping like a soundless seal. The whole situation they were in was ridiculous and laughing only helped to release some of the built up emotion.

Obi-wan had seen he’d lost the battle and sat back down to wait for Anakin to stop gasping for air. Anakin holding his damaged ribs as tears came to his eyes. 

“What was so funny about that?” Obi-wan asked angrily.

Anakin rolled over and almost started laughing again at his face but contained himself. 

“This whole situation is ridiculous Master, and I'm entirely fine. You're jumping at shadows that don't exist.” Anakin said with tears still in his eyes that he was trying wipe away with his sleeve before they escaped any further down his face.

“Shadows that don't exist?” Obi-wan sounded beyond offended at the entire idea. “Anakin this is serious!” 

“I am being serious master, are you legitimately concerned that your emotions are going to kill you?” Anakin asked with a hint of a tease behind his more serious face he put on.

“ANAKIN FOR GODS SAKE QUIT MAKING A MOCKERY OF THIS!” Obi-wan shouted losing his cool again, at least without a force push this time.

“Master calm down if that is a legitimate worry of yours don't worry I have this covered,” Anakin said with a grin watching as his master blew his top yet again in the span of a few minutes. While it was a rare pleasure to see a Jedi lose their composure seeing it cause quite a lot of distress didn't make him feel much better about it.

Obi-wan slumped back down embarrassed yet again at his loss of control, “What are you talking about this time?”

“Master, I am not able to release my emotions into the force either—“ Obi-Wan jumped up at the admission thinking he’d been proven right but Anakin drove the conversation right over any words about to end up outside of Obi-wan's mouth. “I haven't ever been able too.” 

Anakin's words caused Obi-wan to stare at his former ex-Padawan, “Anakin I thought I told you this was no time for your silly games.” 

Anakin glared lightly at being so easily dismissed but forged on none the less “I'm not playing a game Obi-wan.”

This time Obi-wan gaped harder at Anakin, not quite believing it still. 

“If you don't believe me, check for yourself. You can do that probably…” Anakin trailed off a bit uncomfortable with the idea that brought to the table. He didn't exactly want Obi-wan rooting around there, but with the future looking as glum as it did this probably wouldn't be the last occurrence of it happening. 

“Absolutely not. I will not invade like that.” Obi-wan stood on the moral high ground here making Anakin grid his teeth slightly at the inappropriate timing for Obi-wan to be the worst of what he could be. 

“I don't really think its Invading so much anymore is it.” Anakin lightly snarked back to take Obi-wan down a notch. Obi-wan visibly flinched at the verbal barb.

“We don't really know what this is do we?” Anakin finally relented from the sudden silence on Obi-wan's side of the conversation.

“I don't think even Master Yoda does. He’s usually not that vague.” Obi-wan murmured in agreement lightly bringing his hand to his beard.

“Oh really because I thought what he said was clear. Or at least you’ve been confirming my suspicions.” Anakin said back with honesty

“Do tell then Anakin because I seem to be in the dark on this.” 

“I think that's because you went into shock after he mentioned a Sith ritual.” Anakin threw another light jab at Obi-wan. With a slight shifting in his seat, he started into his theory. 

“A connection of power… Two rivers becoming one lake. I think that has to be the biggest bit of evidence.” Anakin started trying to get Obi-wan on board for trying to figure out the cryptic messages the little bloody troll tends to leave in his wake.

“So Master Yoda is trying to tell us that we’ve some how become connected? A training bond maybe?” Obi-wan offered but Anakin shook his head

“I don't think so, a training bond doesn't match up with the next bit, the two rivers piece. I think he’s talking in riddles again.” Anakin shoots back

“He always talks in riddles…” Obi-wan mutters just loud enough that Anakin can hear the frustration. A small smirk graces Anakin face at the words he wasn't supposed to hear.

“So whats rivers stand for?” Anakin lightly asks his own suspicions just needing to be confirmed by Obi-wan.

Obi-wan almost jumps out of his chair that he's been progressively melting into, “The force, the force moves through us and It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. The force is like a river!” Obi-wan looks at Anakin who's suspicions have been confirmed.

“The lake is the connection of two rivers…” Obi was eyes focus in on Anakin. Before rapidly looking away in a shameful horror.

“So you’ve come to the same realisation I have then…” Both of the Jedi feeling supremely awkward at the revelation. 

“Im—Im so sorry Anakin.” Obi-wan doesn't even look Anakin in the eyes feeling to disgusted with himself for the massive invasion of privacy.

“About what?” Anakin tries to brush it off, he didn't want Obi-wan to feel horrible about this forever. It seemed like they were going to be stuck like this for a long time, but Anakin would be lying to himself if he didn't say he did feel quite invaded.

This damn Sith ritual had essentially combined their force signatures, there no longer was a real distinction about who's power was who. The force was such an important part of a Jedi, it was part of who they were. To meddle with somebody’s ability to connect with the Force was no better than blinding somebody or something even worse, something Anakin didn't care to think about. With this accident, they had each given something priceless to the other, something that you shouldn't be able to give somebody else. 

Anakin snuck a look at Obi-wan when his mind jumped to another burden he’d unwillingly dropped in his master's lap. Anakin took a look down at his hands and cursed himself for doing this to Obi-wan, vowing not to remind him of one key detail about himself and lay, even more, struggle upon him at this moment. One day he’ll tell him if he doesn't remember himself… That the chosen one prophecy lay on his head and now partially on top of Obi-wan’s by simple mistaken connection.

“I won't do it again I swear.” Obi-wan looked back up confidently at Anakin who matched Obi-wan gaze with one of his own.

“I don't think we have much of a choice,” Anakin said with a quite dread on both of their parts. They both knew it to be true. They can't just avoid the force. The force is what made them who they were and apparently, now they had to work together closer than ever before. 

Both of them seemed to deflate at Anakin words. Neither one of them wanted this grievous invasion of person and privacy from the other. It was honestly hard to think about, like handing your soul over to somebody and telling them to keep good care of it. It just was not done. 

Silence permeated the air as both Jedi came to terms with exactly what they had just lost. A heavy feeling defeat hanging above their heads crushing both of their spirits slightly. 

“My offer still stands…” Anakin said quietly his head still slightly downcast feeling as if he just offered up his virginity and all that was pure about him.

“Anakin…” Obi-wan trailed off as well

Anakin put his hand to his face before offering up a grimace that was trying to be a painfully fake smile. “You have just as much right to it as I do, and well let's think of this as scientific experimentation.”

“This still doesn't feel right,” Obi-wan said with a squinted look as if trying to read Anakin thoughts on the matter.

“I don't think it will for a long time master, but I’d prefer if you were the one to start this. I'm not very delicate in the force. I don't want to hurt us more than I already have.” Anakin starts to turn towards his quarters to get ready for sleep.

“My control is not great either at the moment and where are you going?” Obi-wan asked his eyes drifting to the wall where Anakin had been tossed into. 

“I trust you master and if you haven't noticed it’s quite late, I'm heading for my room. Do some experimenting Obi-wan, we need some information about this for tomorrow.” Anakin threw his hand over his head in a passing as he made a slight detour towards the refresher feeling like he was dirty from all that had happened in the past few hours. 

“Oh, and ill tell you if anything weird happens on my end tomorrow!” He shouted back down the hall way.

As Anakin was going through his nightly routine before sleep he slowly felt Obi-wan slipping into a trance sending shivers down his back at the oddness of being able to feel the other Jedi moving about as if it were himself.

He quickly stepped into the shower and blasted the heat hoping to relax his muscles, trying pitifully to ignore the soft pokes and prods from Obi-wan through the force. He was just testing the waters is all. 

It was almost his safety mantra through his entire night routine as he felt Obi-wan becoming bolder in his movements determining that they were safe to do and only just a little bit awkward on his side. Obi-wan didn't even know how spine chilling it was and Anakin sure as hell wasn't going to wimp out this late into the game.

That was until he was making his way into his room in the hallway connected to the common sitting area. He felt Obi-wan coiling closer to him in the force, and the simple movement stopped him dead in his tracks. His head whipped towards where he knew Obi-wan was Meditating. He wanted to shout at him to stop, whatever it was he was doing, that he was too close. That whatever he was doing was wrong but the words never left his mouth as Obi-wan jerked slightly and suddenly all he could feel was two presences within himself. It dropped him to his knees almost instantly at the rush of feelings coming from everywhere and nowhere. 

Anakin's eyes darted back frantically to where his master was and made one last desperate move to throw himself into his room and slam the door shut before Obi-wan did anything else.

He could feel every slight movement, every soft caress that Obi-wan made with intimate detail and it laid him out flat on his floor. His eyes wide at what exactly was happening. Obi-wan had no idea what he was doing and Anakin almost cried out in relief and in horror. 

It was slow, painfully slow but Obi-wan started to gain more courage in his ministrations of Anakin's force presence and with every move becoming more forceful Anakin's control slipped a little more. For the past hour, he’d been laid out flat, managing to roll onto his back, on the cold floor entirely nude but not feeling a lick of the cold as his blood felt like it was on fire and his heart was hammering. His pupils had been blown out for the past half hour and his breathing was starting to become even more heavy, coming in pants like a dying dog.

Anakin dare not try and tell Obi-wan to stop for fear of him discovering what was happening to him. His pride could take a lot but this was not one of those things. 

Suddenly Obi-wan’s force presence expanded within him and he let out a gasp and his entire body lurched with the feeling before biting his lip in a futile effort to keep silent. His mind was cursing Obi-wan every imaginable way possible but he was losing even that to the losing war he was fighting with his own body as it screamed and ached for more of whatever was happening.

Then the straw that broke the Eopis back came. Obi-wan suddenly stopped poking and prodding and rather than softly moving around inside of his force presence he grabbed and tugged at it, trying to use it for himself. The last barrier around Anakin mind collapsed leaving him an absolute wreck on the floor. His force presence flaring for Obi-wan's use.

Letting a moan that could raise the hairs of even the most obstinate Anakin clawed at the hardwood around himself as he felt everything and nothing and too many feelings to count at once. Panting hard he dropped back from his twisted position and let out more and more needy moans and groans as Obi-wan pulled at him from the most personal place possible. 

Anakin's face was flushed and in a constant state of bliss with his eyes practically black from the long arduous torture he’s been receiving from an unknowing member. His entire self-shutting down from being on the very edge of release for an unknown amount of time it seemed to Anakin. 

He felt Obi-wan stop for a moment almost as if he found something interesting before he fled quickly from Anakin space. Anakin let a sob of joy as he felt himself come back to his senses, feeling horribly dirty from the whole ordeal but his body still joyfully humming with his uncontrollable reactions to Obi-wan. 

He meant to sit up and fix himself, let himself finally sleep when he felt the smallest tug from Obi-wan and he started to yell at Obi-wan and scramble like an animal on all fours when Obi-wan pulled hard from his place in the sitting room.

He did all he could not to shatter but it was too late. He came with a toe curling moan of Obi-wan's name. His breathing at a hard pant. He laid there in his own mess in both bodily bliss and mental disgust at what had just happened.


	5. Sinking

If Anakin was a lesser man he would never leave his room and would hide in shame for as long as he could, but two things pushed him out of bed and they certainly weren't his courage. The fear of Obi-wan coming in to try and get him out of his room and seeing the disaster he didn't have the energy to clean up last night and the more pressing issue of looking suspicious.

Anakin was cleaned and dressed at the crack of dawn, millions of scenarios running through his head all of them not looking great for his continued pride. It was already practically dashed to pieces and his shame was this massive animal inside himself that he had to deal with in utmost secrecy. In short, he was terrified to see Obi-wan again, afraid that he had heard him last night or felt something through his prodding in the force. That possibly he’ll see the guilt in his eyes and call him out on it. This was a million times worse than hiding Padme from Obi-wan.

He almost choked at the thought, dear lord, what was he supposed to do about Padme and last night; it had happened to leave Anakin holding his head in his hands. Anakin foregoing the tea he had wrapped in his hands to panic about Padme and the night before. His lies starting to pile up dangerously and Obi-wan coming terrifyingly close to all of them. 

“Anakin! What in the Sith hells is this!” Obi-wan shouted from the other end of the complex leaving Anakin to make a mad dash towards where he thought he heard Obi-wan voice coming from. He spun around the corner of the hallway, his hands already in the ‘I come in peace’ position.

“I can explain!” Anakin shouted desperately

“You’d better.” Obi-wan said turning to face the terrified Knight behind him, “The freshers an absolute mess, clean it!” Obi-wan strode away with a huff heading towards the kitchen passing by Anakin’s room without a second glance. 

Anakin stood there for a moment looking like he’d just died before snapping back out of it and quickly straightening the fresher and closing the door again. Grumbling about false alarms and over active imaginations. 

When he reached the kitchen again he reached for his tea only to have the tea slip right out from under his fingers and him to gasp slightly as Obi-wan casually used the force to steal his drink. His eyes darted to Obi-wan to see if he noticed the slight noise from Anakin, but Obi-wan showed no real reaction. Anakin could only thank his blessings and let Obi-wan have his tea.

They were fairly silent for a while, Anakin going about fixing himself some more tea and breakfast. As he sat down he diverted his eyes from Obi-wan as much as possible as the idea of sitting and eating breakfast with him was too much to handle for Anakin sensibilities.

“I think we need to talk about last night Anakin,” Obi-wan said between sips of his tea. Anakin could swear he felt his soul leave as his hand froze half way to his mouth - the food left in limbo. His shoulders hunched and his eyes became glassy with what was coming next.

“I can see that you are uncomfortable, and I know it's a touchy subject but I think I’ve discovered a few things…” Obi-wan watched as Anakin almost drew himself into a ball, it was uncomfortable just looking at the position he was in.

“But I'd like for you to tell me now if anything odd happened on your end at all.” Obi-wan finished as Anakin once again cringed. A feeling of self-loathing crept up his throat at the sight of his friend so very obviously distressed by the entire event, but he couldn't back down. Anakin had been right last night, this wasn't going to just go away. Better they learn now then on the battlefield. 

On Anakin’s side he was cringing at what he realizes are just bad word choices on Obi-wan’s part, but now he had to sell that nothing major happened. Maybe he should’ve just stayed in bed.

“No Master, it was just very…Uncomfortable and—“ Anakin cut himself off to think for the right word but the first that came to mind was arousing. Anakin wanted to slap himself just for even thinking the thought, but he couldn’t, the clock was ticking on his response. “odd. I'm sorry master, I don't think I know how to explain it exactly. I knew what you were doing sort of, I could feel you mucking about.” Anakin ended fighting down the blush that attempted to spread at the way he phrased it.

“You could feel me?” Obi-wan asked in interest putting down his tea in favour of listening.

Anakin cursed every known deity that that was what Obi-wan chose to pick on. That feeling.

“Yes, master.” Anakin hung his head a little bit lower trying to use his hair as a means to cover his shame. 

“I wouldn't think you’d be able to, I thought that there wasn't a distinction? Between our forces presences, I mean.” Obi-wan ended awkwardly.

“It not so much a difference as I can still feel whether I'm doing the moving or not.” Anakin answered in a clipped tone trying to will this conversation to end faster.

“That certainly would make sense I guess, So if I ended up doing this” Obi-wan threw himself into their conjoined force. “You can feel it?”

Anakin panicking at where he feared this would go nodded jerkily, trying to internally dampen down and biting the inside of his cheek. 

“And this?” Obi-wan moved suddenly grasping at Anakin’s side of the force to move one of the chairs at the table. Anakin let out a mental scream at the movement as his senses were flooded again but only for a short moment leaving him light headed and wide eyed. His hands dug into his pants angrily 

“Obi-wan there are sides still…” Anakin grunted out trying not to sound like he’d just gotten a thrill out of what had happened.

Obi-wan focused back onto him, his waves in the force retreating leaving Anakin with some much-needed room to breathe.

“Ah yes, okay so that does line up with what I was discovering. You have a deep connection to the force Anakin.” Obi-wan ended with a strange look in his eye that was directed completely on Anakin making him squirm a bit under the look.

Anakin made a move to leave the kitchen his back already turned and walking away.

“Oh, and Anakin, did you happen to feel a release at all last night? There was a point when It seemed like some walls you had built broke?” Obi-wan asked in confusion and concern, but Anakin went for his third heart attack of the morning as his mind flashed directly back to his skin crawling need and the sudden pulse and then everywhere there was Obi-wan and nothing else but carnal need. 

“Nope! I must’ve just been asleep!” Anakin said in his best steady voice while he continued to face away from Obi-wan. 

“Alright but if you remember anything inform me right away.” Obi-wan said as a parting gift for Anakin's already spinning mind. 

Anakin managed to stumble back into his room, his hands on his face as he groaned in despair. How do you tell your ex-master that him using the force caused you to turn into a horny mess? You didn’t. That's how.

And that's what Anakin did for the next week.

Master Yoda had stopped by their quarters the day after the big reveal and had oh so graciously gifted the two Jedi two weeks leave to sort out what exactly was wrong. The first week so far had been absolute hell for Anakin. Obi-wan had continued his playing about in the force, normally at night when Anakin could hide as he was undone at the seams, but coming towards the end Obi-wan was starting to use the force more naturally again, drawing on it through out the day causing Anakin to have to hide like a child with his hand about to be seen in the cookie jar. 

Anakin had slowly started to give in to whenever Obi-wan went for long tests during the night, trying to find a way to stop it on his own end only finding that practically everything made it worse leaving his chest heaving and his blood boiling for longer. Trying to respond to his body was the worst possible thing he could have done making himself practically delirious for the entire night. He’d learned by this point that until Obi-wan was finished with what ever experiment he had for the night Anakin would have to lay there too.

Obi-wan never seemed to notice a thing, never giving Anakin any weird glances other then apologises for making him uncomfortable. Obi-wan had rarely lost control of his emotions afterwards leading Anakin to believe he had been shocked at the sudden loss of the force. It was a good thing, one of the few that Anakin could count as he didn't think he could comfort Obi-wan after the sessions he’d been subjected to night after night.

Every morning Obi-wan would ask the same questions and everyday Anakin desperately tried to evade them. Anakin couldn’t even leave the temple, he’d tried and that had been a failed mission as he ended up huddled in a fresher of some random joint trying not to let a sound escape from his mouth for almost an entire hour. Afterwards, Anakin scrambled back to Obi-wan as fast as humanly possible. At least it was better to have a warning then be caught off guard he reasoned.

Then on the 8th day, Obi-wan asked a question different from his usual spiel at the breakfast table.

“Anakin you haven't used the force at all, as much as I might not enjoy it you need to learn too.” Obi-wan chastised Anakin briefly as he was at the counter washing his dishes.

Anakin went back into emergency mode, something that he was considering re-naming because the frequency he was constantly in it. He’d briefly thought about it the first few days as a way to subtlety show his master what the effects were but tossed the idea out the window after a few days turned into a week. Showing him would be like admitting to all the previous times.

“I'm uncomfortable with doing so master.” Anakin tried to reply lightly, it was his go to excuse and he knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

Obi-wan grunted and sat back down, staring at Anakin again like he was some kind of mystery.

“Don’t shy away on my account, I’ve done plenty enough meddling. Fairs fair Anakin.” 

Anakin could only agree internally as acting on that would be disastrous. 

“Well anyway I wanted you to come with me for a moment there was something I wanted to discuss Master Jocasta and I think you might be able to shed some insight on the topic,” Obi-wan said as if it was an option. Even before this whole ordeal, he was always following Obi-wan around like a lost Padawan, now though, he was desperately clinging to Obi-wan, trying to not even lose him in a crowd. It wasn’t as if he could find him again with the force if he lost him. He found that out the hard way too.

“Sure why not, it's not like we're doing much outside of figuring this out.” Anakin shrugged getting up to clean his own dishes his shoulders tense with the constant stress he’d been fighting with for the last week.

Obi-wan came and grabbed his shoulder briefly, awkwardly trying to give a physical comfort that Anakin had been showing towards Obi-wan whenever he needed it. The touch was wholly unwanted though as Anakin bit his tongue in his effort not to flinch under the hand.

It wasn't as if he didn't like the touch, it was that he was starting to crave it instead. Anakin’s embarrassment ran deeper as the days ticked on. As much as it was unwanted on every side of the playing field being unravelled day after day, night after night with only one person in mind made everything wrong. Made Anakin confused beyond all recognition as he tried to put the brakes on, but every day slowly breaking him more and more. 

As Obi-wan floated away to go and collect whatever it was he needed to grab for his upcoming conversation. Anakin let out a sigh as the idea came back up, he wasn't getting out of this. Anakin could feel it deep within himself that this was only the beginning of a much longer and darker road.

As the two made their ways down the hall ways Anakin kept slipping behind Obi-wan because of his internal musings and need to distance himself from one of the main problems. Obi-wan kept slowing to try and match Anakin pace looking at him oddly the entire time.

Finally, when Obi-wan patience ran its course he stopped and grabbed Anakin by his front tunic and dragged him to his side. Anakin startling out of his thoughts at the sudden motion.

“You are not my Padawan anymore Anakin, quit acting like one.” Obi-wan snapped before marching off leaving Anakin to jog to catch back up to him.

“Sorry Obi-wan, I just haven’t been sleeping great lately.” That got Obi-wan's attention as he suddenly slowed to a reasonable pace once more looking concerned. 

“Are you having dreams again?” Obi-wan asked almost quietly, to try and not broadcast Anakin problems to the many other Jedi milling around the halls headed to their own destinations. 

Anakin looked over to Obi-wan at the mention of dreams. The last time he brought them up his mother was plaguing him and he ended up losing her. 

“No. That's not it,” Anakin said a bit frigidly not liking the topic one bit.

“No need to get hostile about it then, I was just asking.” Obi-wan shot back with a bit of his own venom. 

By the end of their walk, both of the men were bristling from the very slightest insults showing to anyone who cared to watch how truly stressed each of them was. 

“Anakin go and make yourself busy elsewhere, I won't need you for this.” Obi-wan dismissed Anakin causing him to grind his teeth.

“No thank you, you dragged me out here. I'm not going away now that you're annoyed.” Anakin taunted back.

“I am not annoyed Anakin.” Obi-wan said, not fooling anybody.

Anakin rolled his eyes and fell into step with Obi-wan as he went to meet up with Master Jocasta. The ‘wise’ old hag that routinely got him into trouble giving him extras chores and duties constantly when he was a Padawan. 

As Obi-wan went about his conversation of submitting some of his findings on their joint condition to the archives Anakin took the moment to appreciate the vast ness of the hall. Not getting time to stop and look at his home very often anymore with the raging war. The high ceilings and tall pillars that spanned to the roof with artesian touches all the way up. 

He could remember a time when this was just such an odd place. Never thought he could think of it as home. His eyes graced the many people traversing the archives and a small smile was brought to his face as he felt the warmth curl around him as he watched his home bustle with people he was supposed to think of as his extended family without the family attachments. It was one of the few Jedi ideals he could actually support properly. His eyes drifted lazily back to Obi-wan beside him who seemed to be finishing up with the crotchety old bag.

“—Of course we can do that.” Anakin heard the last bit of the sentence and suddenly he could Obi-wan delving into the force again and all of Anakin’s mediocre peace was shattered as he realized what was happening.

Anakin’s options were reduced to one when he realized there was nowhere to run to, either this or the end of anything resembling pride. The archives were too large for him to hide. He turned to Obi-wan faster than he thought he could even move and not so subtly stomped on his foot essentially ripping any concentration in the force he had at the sudden attack.

“What in the Sith hells was that for!” Obi-wan seethed at Anakin who didn't even look sheepish, his eyes to focused on finding the nearest exit and escaping. That was exactly what Anakin did too, the moment he found his route he gave Obi-wan another firm smack to the back of the head as he ran off to try and buy him some more time.

Obi-wan watched as his friend and former Padawan hit him and then took off running like he had a nest of gundarks on his tail, pushing through crowds with little regard and disappearing out of view leaving Obi-wan sore and quite irritated. 

“I always knew that boy was a bit mad, you should have a tighter leash on him Master Kenobi. Disrespecting his elders like that.” Master Jocasta shrilly imputed only further grating on poor Obi-wan nerves.

“He’s no longer my Padawan and I'm terribly sorry Master, but I think I have something else to attend to.” Obi-wan said as politely as he could but it still sounds quite forced between the gritting of his teeth.

“Heavens I would think so, go knock some sense into that boy would you?” Obi-wan was already marching towards where he saw Anakin running paying no head anymore to the archive master behind him.

As Obi-wan was making his way towards Anakin, Anakin was currently sprinting at top speed to their quarters. Rushing around corners and taking paths he’d learned about as a small boy. He ended up at his destination in record time, his breathing heavy after his wild run.

Anakin had enough time to sit down on their shared couches and calm his breathing before a dark storm burst its way into the room too.

“Anakin” Obi-wan said dangerously glaring with enough venom to melt steel.

“Master!” Anakin squeaked out as he could practically taste the punishment that was coming for his ridiculous move. It'd be well worth it too, he’d take any punishment Obi-wan could doll out in exchange for not being outed in such a public spot. He may be a knight and above that sort of treatment, but he’d take this over any other option.

“We are going to have a discussion about what you’ve been hiding and you’re going to tell me. Is that understood.” Obi-wan loomed dangerously over Anakin.

Anakins heart skipped a beat and just didn't know what to do. He froze in abstract horror. This was not the outcome he imagined from his stint.

“Did you really think I wouldn't notice you hiding something Anakin? You’re nearly always beside me. Except for when you aren’t. Quite mysterious timing too.” 

Anakin swore he almost stopped breathing because behind the vague angry threatening he could feel a shift in the force.

“Anakin! Tell me whats been happening!” Obi-wan pushed farther trying to wheedle any information out of Anakin only for horror to be blocking any words from escaping Anakin mouth.

At the lack of a response, the force swirled a little more between the two of them causing Anakin to jump from his seat as if burned.

“Please don't!” Anakin begged with a voice hoarse with fear his breathing already picking up from the small amount of force being thrown around.

Obi-wan grumbled angrily before taking one look at the Knight who would obviously tell him nothing and diving into the force wholeheartedly.

At the same time, Anakin who had been standing in front of him dropped to his knees like a sack of rocks surprising Obi-wan but still not seeing whatever was being hidden from him tried to forge on.

With one look of horror at what was about to unfold in possibly the worst way Anakin could have imagined he groaned out probably his last coherent words.

“Master…No…” 

Obi-wan tugged on Anakin’s side of the force and it was like he’d cut the strings of a puppet as Anakin dropped to his hands now on all fours. 

All anger fled Obi-wan as he looked at Anakin in such a compromising position seemingly knocked out cold. He nudged the force and got a small reaction but other than that he went back to being still like a mannequin. 

Obi-wan just about satisfied that he’d learned the secret and feeling quite guilty at forcing Anakin into this position in front of him. It looked like too much prodding left a mindless body behind, probably scaring Anakin senseless as it was one of his worst fears left over from his life of slavery.

Obi-wan knew though that he’d never get another chance at figuring this out and it already seemed to him that Anakin had essentially left the building, he figured very gently testing a few things wouldn't hurt either of them. 

It went against a lot of what Obi-wan stood for, but he knew to get Anakin in this position again would be nigh impossible, this would probably be kinder in the long run.

So he went back to prodding around in the force watching the various reactions from Anakin. Nothing totally alarming considering he wasn't doing much more than poking him.

Little did Obi-wan know Anakin was still fully conscious at this point and was mentally swearing viciously at Obi-wan. How dare he continue, after watching this. Keeping this mockery going. Anakin had never felt so mortified in his life. Anakin was doing everything within his own power to not move, not make a sound. Trying desperately to ensure that Obi-wan never got to see what he could really do to him. 

Obi-wan still not wanting to do anything major decided to physically prod at Anakin and watch to see if that changed the force or anything. 

The force curled and suddenly Obi-wan was everywhere inside of Anakin, it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling at this point. Obi-wan often did this enough, but other than Anakin’s breathing starting into light pants he was able to swallow any other reaction with great difficulty. His blood was already burning at his very soul and his heart was pounding harder than before but luckily it wasn't like Obi-wan could sense any of that.

That was until he felt his hand on the arch of his back and suddenly he lost control for a moment and arched into it, biting hard on his tongue to keep in the needy moan that tried to slip past his defences. Obi-wan force signature jerked in surprise at him moving but other wise stayed stationary. 

And suddenly the hand was on the move feeling and lightly prodding at him everywhere and if he thought just the force was bad the combo of both the person and the force nearly left him screaming in delight but he was sure he had drawn blood from his tongue at this point. Each touch making him jerk and sending an echo of fire hotter than the last thought his entire body that was only magnified by the intense feeling of Obi-wan everywhere under his skin from the force. 

“That's strange, his heart rates up.” He heard Obi-wan say almost as if underwater. The sentence made him want to pummel him into the ground for doing this to him. 

“Anakin can you stand up?” He faintly heard Obi-wan say and the sentence entirely confused him, of course, he could. Why on earth would he though?

Obi-wan was mentally cataloguing everything he was attempting noticing that as he went on it seemed like Anakin condition got worse, reacting more to even his simplest of prods. 

Obi-wan decided that he was going to do one last test and then he’d help Anakin back out of whatever trance he’d fallen into.

Anakin felt it start before it hit completely and he knew there wasn't going to be a hope in hell he was going to be able to keep his composure but he’d damn well try, but just out of anticipation for what his body knew was going to happen his ability to really fight it slipped out of his grasp as he fell prey into the haze. 

Obi-wan force presence slipped out of his body his entire body slumping for a moment before it was like stars and solar systems and everything about Obi-wan filled him back up and tugged on everything he was. He absolutely lost it and Anakin wanted to weep in shame.

Obi-wan watched Anakin like a hawk as he prepared to try a force shield around himself something that he’d wondered why it always had a snapping point in it since he’d done the damn ritual.

He watched as Anakin seemed to tense up before slumping again as he centred himself before throwing up the barrier.

The resulting moan that echoed out of his friend that sounded an awful lot like his name left Obi-wan slack jawed as he watch Anakin scratch at the ground his nails leaving marks and clench his entire body each muscle contracting at a different time giving him a full body shiver before panting like a spent dog and falling over on to his side.

Obi-wan's grip on the force dropped entirely as the realization slammed into him harder than an entire heard of Banthas. He felt absolutely disgusted but he wasn't entirely sure as to who it was directed at. Himself or Anakin who was still laying on the floor gasping for air with the occasional twitch of a muscle.  
After what felt like hours of stunned silence Anakin’s hoarse voice broke through, “Are you happy now?” before a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that all the comments you've all been leaving are so wonderful. I need to dedicate a bit more time to reply from here on out, but all the previous ones have been read and re-read. Thank you very much ^u^


End file.
